


A dashing woman

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [33]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: English, F/F, Flirting, Leia is a huge lesbian idk what you're talking about, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han is not a man, but it’s really only a surprise for Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dashing woman

**Author's Note:**

> Features trans woman!Han, because Canon Compliance is optional–and Han’s cisgender-ness is never stated anywhere anyway.

“So Ben took us to this seedy bar, and we meet this sketchy man who says he’s the captain of the Millenium Falcon—”

“Oh, the Wookie is the Captain?” Leia asks, and Luke blinks.

“No, Han is. Why?”

“Cause I’m not a ‘he’,” Han says as she strides into the main hob, pulling her pilot’s gloves off her fingers. “Not that I blame you for the mistake—Tattooine isn’t exactly an educated planet when it comes to gender things.”

 

To Luke’s credit, he manages to swallow his look of surprise fast enough, and no disparaging comment crosses his lips. In fact, once he’s mumbled a confused apology, he switches to feminines pronouns immediately and doesn’t stumble once.

 

“It’s the Tatooine effect,” Han says later, when she and Leia are alone in the cockpit. “They know even less about transgender people than Corellia does, but they’re used not to ask question. It has its perks.”

“And it doesn’t bother you to be mistaken for a man?”

 

Han shrugs, scratching at the beginning of a beard on her chin, and says:

 

“It’s useful in these parts of the galaxy. It’s bothersome sometimes, but it’s still better than Corellia.”

 

Leia nods. She’s never be _en_ to Corellia, but she’s met their representative in the Senate several times, and further discussion with him left Leia with the distinct impression of a world where divergence from the accepted norm wasn’t very well met.

 

“And besides,” Han says, flashing Leia a brilliant grin, “Sometimes I meet people who guess correctly and it brightens my day. What clued you in?”

 

This time it’s Leia’s turn to shrug.

 

“You felt like a woman,” she says. “I could just...tell.”

 

Han’s grin turns into a smirk, and she turns back to the commands of her ship without a word. Leia waits for a response for far longer than is appropriate and, when it becomes evident Han isn’t about to start talking again, she gets up an makes her way back toward the main hob.

 

“You’re not hard on the eyes yourself, princess,” Han says behind her.

 

Leia’s cheeks burn with embarrassment at her obviousness all the way to the crew’s quarters, but that’s far from enough to wipe the pleased grin from her lips.


End file.
